Under the Apple Tree
by pinkyluv
Summary: Inuyasha adimts his love for Kagome and tells Kikyo goodbye. complete


I do not own Inuyasha sobbut I do own the ideas in this story

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. She had just seen what had taken place between he and Kikyo, but by the look on her face she has only seen the good-bye hug.

flashback

"Kikyo, I fell in love with someone else" he said "goodbye"

"Is this it Inuyasha? Do you really pick her over me?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and gave her a goodbye hug, That's when he caught Kagome's sent, he knew she would run.

end flashback

Kagome ran she had had enoulf of Inuyasha and Kikyo she couldn't help but love him. Inuyasha started after her 'There is no way she's going home" he thought. When Inuyasha caught up to her she was almost to the well,

She ran until she could feel her heart pounding and aid coming short. All she wanted to do was leave she couldn't take this anymore. Before she could jump into the well two strong arms lifted her up off the ground. Inuyasha.

"Let me down, If you want to be with Kikyo fine then go but don't make me watch!" she cried.

"Not until you hear me out" he said. They landed by the God tree. "Kagome" she looked up at the hanyou his eyes got softer but the tight grip on her waist did not, it was almost like he was afraid to lose her and never wanted to let her go. She could tell he had something to say to her.

"I told Kikyo goodbye" he said "what you saw was a goodbye hug... I left for you"

He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Kagome"

Kagome flung her arms around his neck and stood their for a moment clinging to him for dear life. Inuyasha was startled at first but pulled his arms around her tighter. "Come here I want to show you something." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and leaped into the trees. Kagome rested her head on him shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck

Inuyasha was still stunned he couldn't believe he just said that to Kagome. He love the feel of her breath on his neck and her arms around him, just holding her drove him crazy he couldn't believe Kagome had listened and that she had felt the same. He had thought that she liked him as a friend and maybe a little more but never enoulf to love him.

Kagome w as surprised to say the lest she didn't know if this was real or was it a dream. She pinched herself, it was real. She hoped that he meant everything he said and that he had just said it for some reason but it's not true. How could she think that Inuyasha eyes would of given him away no matter what his mouth said.

Inuyasha landed in a clearing under a blooming apple tree and start hung in the sky. Inuyasha set Kagome down and let her look around. "Inuyasha this is beautiful "she exclaimed, "I used to come here when I was little" he explained.

Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and grabbed her hand "come on , lets look at the stars"

Kagome let herself be led over to the apple tree. Inuyasha sat down at the base of the tree and pulled Kagome onto his lap. She gasped, not expecting the gesture.

Inuyasha smiled and turned his head to the stars. They looked a while before Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder and looked into his face, he sinced she was looking at him and turned his head towards hers.

Kagome smiled and looked and his lips then lifter her head a little, she stopped unsure of herself. Inuyasha saw this and leaned his head down so that his forehead was leaning on hers "I love you and only you...forever" he said letting his lips scrap against hers as he said it.

Inuyasha closed the gap between them and tool Kagome's lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned against his lips loving ever minuet of it. Inuyasha bit on her lower lip asking for entrance, she opened her lips and let his tong battle with hers. Inuyasha final pulled away for air.

Kagome leaned her head onto his shoulder and fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha smiled and laid his head on hers and silently promised to always protect her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey guys I could stop here and make it a one shot but I don't know so you tell me a one shot or keep on going?

lyssa


End file.
